Tiger Eyes
by aliciabobeesha
Summary: Basically what the ninja's go through on days they arent fighting Onikage or some super demon :-p might be a little OOC, but hey, it's hard to make a romance about Ayame and Rikimaru without being OOC.
1. Default Chapter

So here's my geeky fiction. I hope you enjoy it. R&R constructively, if you think it's shit, tell me why. If you just say 'it sucks' I'll end up crying but I wont get any better. :-p Oh, I don't own Tenchu, and if I did none of you would probably play it :-p  
  
I have to say.. has anyone noticed how Rikimaru's eyes change colors. They were brown in the first one, hazel in the second one, and like bright green in the third... crazy shit.

oh, and the italics arent working for some reason, so where ever you see a i followed with a /i, pretend that it's italicized. i dont know how to make it so that you know what they're thinking any other way.  
  
Okay I'll stop boring your ears off. Now read!

* * *

To Redena: OCC... we're kinda in the same boat for that one. I dont know what it means EXACTLY, but im thinking it means out of character. i could be wrong, though. and as for 'more than just partners,' i really dont know what the devolopers are gonna do. my take on this is that Rikimaru is totally crazy for Ayame, but Ayame doesnt realize it. she takes him for granted all the time. i dont think she's emotionally mature enough to love him. so im betting there probably wont be a game where they become more... (sigh)... unless it's like... the last one. haha see now i'm the one with a long answer :-p. and i'd love to chat about Tenchu.. that's one thing i WOULDNT get annoyed about. do you have AIM or MSN or Yahoo?


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Ch 1  
Rikimaru laid his head back against the tree, staring up at the stars. It was the first time he'd been able to relax in a long time. The wind blew through his silvery hair, and at the moment he was content. A familiar ki came towards him, and he stiffened.  
"Rikimaru," Ayame's voice sounded behind him, "What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep." He said, expressionless. Ayame sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Your hair is wet." He stated the obvious.  
"Thank you, captain obvious. I just took a bath. The first bath I've taken since you took Tenrai down." She closed her eyes. "How long are you planning on staying up?" She yawned.  
"Until I feel like sleeping. To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to sleep much since I stepped through the portal. I'm thinking it's some side effect, some reaction my body had to being transported." He shifted his weight to better accommodate the girl's tiny body.  
"Mmhm..." the girl mumbled. Rikimaru felt her breathing regulate, and realized that she was asleep. He smiled, putting his hands behind his head, and leaned back up against the tree. He knew at that moment that nothing could have been better.  
  
II.  
  
Sekiya came running down the hill. "Rikimaru! Ayame!" He shouted. He was sweaty, and his face was bright red. Rikimaru swiftly came running towards him.  
"What is it, Sekiya?"  
"Trouble! Lord Godha!" The older man stopped to take a breath. "Come quick!"  
Rikimaru looked up to see Ayame walking towards them with a puzzled look. "Ayame, we must hurry!" He ran off. Ayame turned to Sekiya.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hurryyyyy!!!! Go! I'll..." he stopped to catch his breath again, "...stay here." Ayame ran off after Rikimaru.  
  
They kneeled beside their lord. "Yes, my Lord." They said simultaneously. Lord Godha took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"There is trouble down in the southern sector. Okiyama City has been infiltrated by an enemy band of ninjas. I fear it looks ugly. I need you two to go and see what is amiss. Kill the bastards!"  
"Yes, my Lord." They said again.  
"Is that all, my Lord?" Ayame piped up.  
"Yes. Now go." The ninja's rose and ran out.  
  
Ayame stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Rikimaru yelled.  
"I feel an unfamiliar ki." She stared in the direction of the forest, and then ran towards it. Rikimaru followed her. "I.. I guess it was nothing." They both looked around uneasily before taking off again. 


	3. Sheep to the Slaughter

Ayame stared around from the limb of a tree. Rikimaru had gone in one direction, and she took the other. The only thing around were fire and ronin. The hair on her spine prickled as she dropped down to kill. There was an uneasy silence right before she stuck her blades through his heart. She jumped around the fire, and landed on a rooftop. Below her were two guards, chatting about treasure near the ocean, or something unimportant like that. She took one out with a blow dart, and crouched down as the other panicked. The ronin started whistling uneasily, keeping his eyes in Ayame's direction.  
Ayame waited until he turned his back, and lodged a shuriken in his skull. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she spotted a ronin in the distance. She hopped down from the roof, and made her way towards him, taking refuge behind a powder keg. She smiled, as she had an idea. She hopped into a nearby tree. "Say goodnight, boys." She smirked, and then sent a grenade flying into the powder keg, setting off a huge explosion, and killing five nearby ronin. Ayame laughed heartily, and made her way towards an open area.  
  
II.  
  
Rikimaru shook his head at the scene. The place was empty, except for the enemy ronin. He shuddered as he saw headless bodies hung on a wall, with heads put up on stakes; men, women and children alike. He let out a short exclamation, and gripped his sword tighter. Around the corner he felt an enemy ki. As soon as the man turned his back, he had a sword in it. Rikimaru's eyes caught an underground pathway, and he jumped down into it. Below was a series of tunnels. As he rounded the corners, he felt a ronin nearby. Rikimaru peeked around the corner, and spotted the murderer. When the man wasn't paying attention, Rikimaru snapped his neck.  
"The bastards will pay." He muttered under his breath. He ran the next few corners without fear. There was a drop off, in which a guard was sleeping underneath. Rikimaru dropped down and stuck his blade into the man's stomach. He glanced up, and saw that there was a ledge he had to grapple up to. He hung from the ledge as a guard came walking down the hallway. As soon as he felt it was safe, Rikimaru jumped up and gutted him. There was a beam above him, which he grappled up to. He saw the open sky in a hole above him. He jumped through it, and ran behind a fence. He felt the presence of two ronin, and peeked through a hole.  
One was going around the burning building, and the other was standing and staring off into the distance. When the farthest one turned his back, Rikimaru blew a dart at the nearer one. When the nearer bastard died, Rikimaru waited for his friend to come closer. The ronin ran to his fallen comrade.  
"What?" he shouted. "Come and get it!" he yelled to anyone who was listening. After a few seconds, he resumed his usual patrol, and a few seconds after that, he was dead. Rikimaru jumped onto a nearby building, and went on alert as he heard a loud explosion coming from the other end. He strained his eyes as he saw Ayame running towards an open area.  
"Damn girl!" he muttered under his breath. "Does she know how to wait?" He secretly smiled to himself, and ran towards the open area.  
  
III  
Ayame went on the defensive as she felt an enemy ki coming towards her. She looked in all directions, as she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She violently swung around, and her blades hit a sword. She stared up, and saw a lady wearing a scarf across her lower face. The lady's eyes met hers. Ayame noticed how much like a tiger's eyes they looked. She stiffened, and went into battle ready pose.  
"You aren't serious." The lady laughed rowdily. "You think you can take down a whole army? Neither you nor your lover could so much as put a dent into our scheme!"  
Ayame's face went bright crimson with anger. "He's not my lover!" she yelled, and the fight was on. Ayame kicked the lady, and went to slash her abdomen. The lady blocked, and sent a blow that would have knocked Ayame down, if Ayame hadn't stepped to the side. Ayame slashed the lady's leather top, and went in for a deadly blow, but was countered. After a minute of throwing blows and blocking them, the lady sent her sword down into Ayame's leg. Ayame let out a wail, and unleashed fury, sending the lady across the field. She stood up, just as Ayame was about to strike, and brought the sword to Ayame's neck.  
"I got you." The lady smiled. Ayame stiffened, and then kicked the sword out of her hands.  
"Tell me your name!" Ayame shouted. The lady's eyes met hers.  
"They call me Tiger Eyes." Then, a smoke bomb was thrown, and Ayame was left coughing. When the smoke cleared, no one was there. Ayame looked around uneasily, and then felt Rikimaru come up from behind. Ayame dropped to her knees, and examined the wound.  
"Can you walk?" Rikimaru said in a concerned tone.  
"I think so." Ayame got up, and tried walking a few steps, but fell back on her knees. Rikimaru came up beside her.  
"It's deep Ayame. It needs to be bandaged." He ripped the arm of his shirt off and tied it tightly around the gash. "This will have to do." He lifted her up, and let her lean on his shoulder. After an hour, he realized that they weren't getting anywhere. They were still miles away from the village. "I'm going to have to carry you."  
"No, I'm fine." She protested.  
"If we don't get you help soon, you could faint. I have some lightfoot scrolls, we would get back so much faster." Ayame shook her head to protest, but felt herself lifted onto Rikimaru's back. She rested her head on his shoulders, and closed her eyes.  
  
IV.  
  
Ayame took the bandages from Rikimaru and started crudely bandaging her outer thigh. She heard a 'humph.' from the other side of the room and glared over at Rikimaru. "What?" she asked, annoyed.  
"You're doing it wrong." He stated matter-of-factly  
"What are you, a medic? I know what I'm doing." She went on bandaging it, but let out a small gasp when she found it was pulling at her skin. She refused to admit she was wrong, so she ignored Rikimaru's gaze. Finally, after a few attempts, she gave in. "Here." She threw the bandages down.  
Rikimaru kneeled beside her and put her leg on his knee. He took a clean, warm cloth, and cleaned out her wound. She let out a silent exclamation as he used a potion to sterilize it. He took the bandages and wrapped them around her thigh tightly. Ayame stared down at her pants on the floor.  
"Damn, they were my favorites. Now they have a big hole." She let out a sigh, as Rikimaru set her leg down and walked toward the window.  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure. She told me that we couldn't bring down an army. I guess she doesn't know much about the Azuma Ninja." Ayame smiled. "Anyway, I'm guessing that this isn't the last we'll hear of her." She stared into Rikimaru's green eyes, and felt her heart falter. His face remained stoic.  
After a moment of silence, he spoke. "She was good."  
"She was a coward! She escaped using a smoke bomb!" Ayame exclaimed.  
"She also managed to cut you pretty deep. You're lucky she missed the artery, or else you'd be in bad shape." Ayame stared away from him.  
"I cut her shirt. I made her bleed too." She said, almost inaudibly. She stared back up at Rikimaru. "I don't know what she's after, but we need to be careful now. Can there be no peace, even for a second?" She searched Rikimaru's eyes for an answer, but found nothing.  
"You need rest, Ayame."  
"As do you." Rikimaru turned his back.  
"I'm going to meditate." She watched as he disappeared from view, and then laid her head down in exasperation. iWhy must he be so selfish? Why must I be so proud? Oh, is it an inbred trait for warriors to be so stubborn when it comes to emotions?/i She pondered this as she drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Fujitoka Meadow

The warmth of the water made the female ninja feel so relaxed. She didn't know what it was, but something about the hot springs made her feel almost normal. She scrubbed the soot off her face and stood up. There was that unfamiliar ki again. It sent uneasy chills down her spine. She quickly got dressed, and grabbed her blades. There was a silence that chilled her to the bone. The whiteness of the full moon was taunting her. Not even the owls were hooting. Ayame ran swiftly into the forest, and called out to the trees. "Show yourself, you coward!" she started jumping from tree to tree. "I know you're here!" After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped.  
Ayame walked back to the hot spring, and found a note waiting for her. It read: iYou think you're so tough? Come test what you're made of. Meet me in Fujitoka Meadow in a fortnight. I'll be waiting to claim your heads! If you choose not to show, we will pillage every village from here to the southern state./i  
She crumbled the note in her hand and spat. "Damn!" she shouted. She walked towards Rikimaru's house and took a deep breath. When she got there, he was sitting cross legged, reading from a scroll. He glanced up at her.  
"Ayame?"  
Ayame fell to her knees in front of him, and handed over the note. He uncrumbled it and read it for what appeared to her to be an eternity. Finally, he glanced to her and shook his head. "We must go."  
"I don't like the sound of this, Rikimaru."  
"Ayame, we must protect Lord Godha's realm with our lives! We must find a way to stop these bastards, whatever the cost." He watched as Ayame stood up, and looked out the doorway. She turned her head back to him and gave him a knowing look.  
"Let me go alone."  
"What?"  
"You have done enough. I don't want to put you in danger."  
"It's my job. I must do what is required of me."  
"No." Ayame heard him get up and walk towards her. She felt his hand brush her shoulder, and turned around. "Rikimaru, I want you to be careful. Promise me that you will be careful!"  
"I should be saying that to you." He watched as she lowered her head and shook it violently. He didn't know that she was fighting off tears.  
"I mean it. Promise me."  
"I promise..."  
"Don't go off and... and scare me like before!" She looked up at him, and he read the pain and anxiety in her eyes. "Don't get yourself killed." Rikimaru watched as his partner turned around. "Because... I love you." It was barely audible even to Rikimaru's ears, and he didn't quite understand the full meaning of what she said until she was just a spec in his line of sight. Rikimaru stood there, dumbfounded, until he felt a smile creep up his cheeks and warm his heart.  
  
II.  
  
Rikimaru awoke when he felt the warmth of the sun. iWhat? She was supposed to wake me up way before dawn! We should be halfway there by now! iRikimaru glanced around uneasily. There was a note lying on the floor. He cautiously picked it up and read it. iRikimaru- I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you risk your life again. Please don't be angry. I can take care of this on my own. –Ayame./i  
Rikimaru felt his face flush. Without warning he sped off in the direction of Fujitoka Meadow and didn't once look back.  
  
III.  
  
Ayame woke when the moon was disappearing behind the mountaintops. She tiptoed towards Rikimaru's place, and peeked inside. She softly smiled as she found him out like a light. She went to wake him, but instead turned to the paper sprawled about him on the floor, and wrote a hasty note.i I hope I'm doing the right thing... iShe felt the hairs on her neck raise, and looked away from the sleeping Rikimaru.   
Silently, she slipped out of the room and sped to Fujitoka Meadow. Five hours later, she was on a mountain, peaking down into it. The sun started to peek her rays over the mountain. Ayame was shocked, as it was empty. She couldn't even feel any ki's. She slowly made her way down the mountain. The rocks started to give way under her, and she rolled twenty feet, before catching a crevice in the mountain wall. iDamn it, Ayame!/i she thought to herself,i watch your fucking feet! /i  
Voices started echoing off the mountain walls. The ninja looked around warily, but couldn't tell which direction they were coming from. One foot at a time, she made her way down the mountain. Her eyes turned up once she made it to the base, and stared at the mountain's peek. The voices stopped. Ayame glanced around her, and saw that the meadow went on for miles in every direction. Taking a deep breath in, she started running across it until she felt a nearby ki. Her hands subconsciously placed themselves on her blades, and she mentally prepared herself for battle.   
A million things raced through her mind in one second.i It's all open land. I have no cover save for the tall grass. If I'm spotted once-/i the ki came closer, and the ninja crouched down. She rolled forward towards the spot where the presence came, and found herself at the heels of another female ninja. Ayame took her head off with ease. She picked the shurikens off the body, and pressed up against the cold stone of the mountain to catch her breath.  
Her eyes strained to see her next target. He was a spear carrying ronin. Something shiny was caught in her peripheral vision. Far off to her right was a ronin with a big sword. She hit him in the head with a shuriken, and slowly stalked the one with the spear. She took pride in hearing the sound of blade on flesh, if only for a second, and immediately crouched down. To her left she felt another ronin make his way towards her. She shoved her blade through his stomach, and took a breath in.i Had I known I'd be picking off guards all day, I would have stayed home./i Something along the wall of the mountain caught her eye. She stared at the opening of the tunnel and cautiously walked in. Right below her was a pitfall. She double jumped across it, and placed her hands on her hips.   
iWhat is this place?/i She ran down the winding halls, leaving trails of blood and dead bodies where ever she went. There was a steep stairway in front of her. She started running up it, but her pace got slower and slower as the stairs went higher and higher. There was a doorway in the middle of the wall to her left, and she wasted no time grappling up to it. The voices started echoing off the walls again.   
She lost all track of time in that tunnel. When she finally emerged from the tunnel, the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains. Her eyes shifted from left to right. There was a house directly in front of her, and a couple of makeshift tents to her right. She started her way towards the house when she heard a noise.   
"Ayame!" the girl spun around to see Rikimaru fall at her feet. She got her weapons ready and widened her eyes as the lady jumped down at her, ready to stick her sword into Ayame's flesh. Ayame countered, and cut the lady's arm.   
"So you came." The lady smiled evilly.   
"What do you want with us!"  
"Don't be so stupid." Her eyes shifted to the drugged Rikimaru at Ayame's feet. "That was intended for you." The lady smiled in delight as Ayame grimaced.   
iHe broke his promise./i Ayame shook her head, but couldn't stop the tear from falling off her right cheek.   
"You can give up, and keep your lover, if you so desire."  
"I would never betray my Lord!"   
"But you would betray yourself?" Ayame's face hardened with resolve.  
"Quit preaching and fight!" Ayame lunged towards the lady, who spun around her and almost got her in the back, until her face met Ayame's foot. Ayame now had the upper hand, and used it to her advantage. She started throwing a succession of punches to the lady's solar plexus. Ayame had her blades out, ready to bring it down into the lady's flesh, but was taken back in a fit of choking. Her eyes started to burn, and she felt like she was flying as the lady gave her a strong kick to the chest. When she was able to open her eyes, both the lady and Rikimaru were gone. Ayame dropped to her knees and felt tear after tear fall from her face. 


	5. Jail Break

A singsong voice was heard from the shadows. Rikimaru strained his eyes to see where it was coming from.  
"So, you're up." The female voice laughed. Rikimaru was silent. "Pray tell Rikimaru, do you love her?" Rikimaru remained silent. He surveyed the scene from behind the bars, searching for a way out.  
"Love who?" He said coldly. He looked at the lady, who was sitting in a chair across from his cell, throwing a dagger around in her hands. She looked up at him.  
"The one you took the dart for." She went back to throwing the dagger.  
"She is my partner."  
"So you do." She threw the dagger at the table, and then pulled it out again, starting her game over. Rikimaru remained silent. "I have been watching you two for some time now, quite touching, really."  
"So you're the unfamiliar ki."  
"You fools. I've been right under your nose this whole time. They say you are the most fearsome clan in all of Japan. More like the most stupid." She looked up to see Rikimaru's stoic face. "Oh come now, Rikimaru, lighten up once and awhile. You might get her attention if you laughed now and then." Rikimaru lunged at the bars. "That's more like it."  
"You wont get away with this. Evil never prevails." He yelled from his prison.  
"Denial is the first step."  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" He sat back down.  
She stared up at him and smiled a sadistic smile. "I like to get to know my prey before I go in for the kill. I like to find their weaknesses. I like to take everything away from them, until they beg to be killed. And then I let them live. I'm a sadist fuck, I know."  
"I am a shadow. I have nothing." He closed his eyes.  
"Ha." She spat. "Half of you is worried that she'll come, and the other half is scared that she wont, that you're expendable to her and therefore mean nothing."  
"It is against ninja code that..." He was cut off.  
"The code has been broken before. What makes you think that it wont be broken again?"  
Rikimaru closed his eyes. He felt her familiar ki nearby. iAyame, no. Don't you know you're in danger? Oh dear Ayame, don't kill yourself at my expense./i  
  
II  
Ayame slid down the hall silently and peeked around the corner. An armed guard came dangerously close, but didn't see her. Ayame had too much on stake, she couldn't afford to be hasty, so she observed his pattern. As soon as she knew it was safe, she snuck up and stuck her blades in his back. She then silently went back to the corner as the nearby guard became alerted.  
"Show yourself!" He shouted meekly. "Ah forget it!" As soon as his back was turned, she slit his throat. Promptly, she grappled up to the opening in the next room. There was an enemy ki somewhere about. Ayame went down the next few corners slowly, until she approached the female ninja. The ninja had her sword at the ready, willing to strike at any moment. Ayame threw a smoke bomb and killed the ninja in the midst of her coughing. There were no more ki's around. She closed her eyes, focusing on Rikimaru's ki. It was faint, but she knew she was drawing nearer to it. She went into the next room and shot a poison dart at the fool of a guard. At that moment, something mentally hit her. She had the sudden urge to go back and forget it. Snap out of it, Ayame. iHe's not expendable. I need him. Without him I'm a one man team, and I cant keep Godha's realm safe by myself. Besides I-/i Her thoughts were cut off my the sound of a guard shuffling around. She grappled up to a watch tower and surveyed the room across from it. There was a doorway, which she double jumped in to, and hugged the corner. A guard came shuffling down the hall wearily. iWhat a shame you have to die./i When he turned around, she took off his head. Rikimaru's ki was becoming more and more vivid, until she was practically on top of him.  
  
III.  
  
"In fact, she's on her way. I have strategically placed my guards so that the poor fools will lead her right to me. Because unlike you, they are expendable."  
"Why don't you let me out and fight me like a man?"  
"Because I will be forced to kill you like a man. And what's the fun in that?"  
"You're scared." iI need time. I need anything. /iHe felt Ayame's ki coming closer. iI promised her that I'd be careful. I need time./i "You know that if we battled face to face, you'd lose."  
"This is not how cat and mouse goes!" She threw the dagger, missing his head by millimeters.  
"Missed me."  
"Meant to." She watched as Rikimaru grabbed the dagger. "You wont throw that."  
"This time, I wont miss." He threw it, and she caught it in midair.  
"Feisty." She set it down. "Your little girlfriend will be here any second. I can feel it."  
Rikimaru knew she was right. He felt her ki practically right on top of his. Any second she'd come busting through, demanding him back. He smiled as he pictured her running up with her weapons out, and the little face she gets when she's about engage in battle. Two seconds later, that image became a reality.  
  
Ayame busted through the doors. She saw the back of the woman sitting in a chair. She glanced at Rikimaru, sitting cross legged in a small cell.  
"I've been expecting you, Ayame." The lady said.  
"I've come for your head!" Ayame yelled.  
"Well, it seems you'll have to do back," The lady rose from her chair and drew her sword, "empty handed."  
Rikimaru watched on as the two ladies fought. It was beginning to get hard to tell who was winning anymore. Ayame was being matched blow for blow. One hit sent Ayame flying to the wall. Rikimaru looked down at the floor. iWhat have I done? Oh Ayame, what have I done./i He choked as his lungs flooded with smoke. He felt himself be jerked up, and before he knew it, he was running as fast as he could. No one spoke a word until they were sure they were no longer being followed. "Ayame..." He gasped. "What happened?" He choked between breaths.  
"I don't know. We cannot stop here." They ran to a shallow river, and waded through it. "I was losing. She was good Rikimaru. She was too good. I had to do what I came to do, at whatever costs. I threw three smoke bombs and a grenade, and high tailed it out of there."  
"You weren't supposed to do that. I did not mean to jeopardize your life by taking that poison dart."  
"You didn't jeopardize anything, Rikimaru." Ayame sighed. "It's okay now. She wont come find us tonight." She looked up at him "I told you to be careful." Rikimaru fell silent.  
"We should not go home tonight."  
"Then where..."  
"We will take shifts. It's not the first night you've camped out."  
"But it's so cold. We cannot risk a fire. We have nothing, no blankets. On top of that, we're wet from the shins down."  
"We've been in worse."  
"Rikimaru, I'm scared." He looked down at her, shocked. He had been hearing strange things coming out of her mouth lately.  
"Don't be, Ayame. We'll be fine. I'll take first shift." He guided her to a circle of trees, and crouched near the center. "Go to sleep."  
"But she was so good..." Ayame mumbled, before laying her head on her arm and letting rest take a hold of her.  
  
IV.  
  
Ayame felt the sun on her eyelids. She slowly opened them, and saw Rikimaru kneeling over a small fire, cooking some fish. "I thought we were taking shifts?" she said in a confused tone.  
Rikimaru smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep. I figured I might as well let you sleep, seeing as there would be no point in us both being awake all night." He gestured towards the cooked fish. "Have some."  
Ayame stumbled towards him, and held his face in her hands. "Rikimaru..." she stared into his eyes. "How much have you slept since you killed Tenrai?" He avoided her stare.  
"Eat, Ayame."  
"Look at me! How much have you slept, Rikimaru?"  
"I'm guessing about two hours a night, on average," he mumbled, "The night we were supposed to come here was the first time I had gotten a full nights rest since as long as I can remember..." His voice trailed off. Ayame let go of his face and sighed.  
"Rikimaru..." She said, a little annoyed. She grabbed a fish and ate it silently. After a few minutes, she decided to break the silence. "How long are we going to stay here?"  
"We can head home after breakfast." The silence was unnerving. Ayame started laughing nervously. Rikimaru raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
"I don't know. It's just all so crazy. I never thought I'd be sitting with you, eating with you, after what happened before..." her voice trailed off.  
Rikimaru shook his head slightly. He placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder, trying in someway to console her.  
"It was hard at first, you know... I was so happy there was peace for the first six months. If I had to do something right after I would have snapped. We were..." She stopped, and looked into his eyes.  
"I know." He glanced about him. "Let's save this for another day."  
"I've heard that one before." She said, acerbically. Surprisingly, Rikimaru laughed. It was the first time Ayame had hear him laugh since he came back. It warmed her heart.  
"Let's go." They got up, and headed back to the village. 


	6. The Tiger's Demise

Can there be no peace?  
Ah, young Rikimaru, you will live to see a day where there is no more suffering. You will live to see a day where you'll learn to love your shadow, and everything around it.  
Rikimaru opened his eyes. "Master Shuinsai..." He hadn't seen Ayame for over a week, but it didn't bother him. She was a free spirit, and couldn't be tied down by love or duty. No more was heard from Tiger Eyes, and Rikimaru was pleased. Relaxation was hard earned, and couldn't be bought for love or money. He emerged from his shady refuge, and shielded his eyes. On his way back home, he heard a familiar voice.  
"It's been quiet the past few days." Rikimaru looked up to see his partner on the roof. "I don't like it."  
Rikimaru sighed. Although he hated to admit it, she was right. He grappled up to her, and crouched down. "Be on your guard. We must get Lord Godha and the princess to safety." Ayame laid back against the shingles. Rikimaru caught a glimpse of her, with her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, and the sun gleaming off her eyes. He looked away before allowing himself to get lost in her again. I have to keep my guard up. I don't want to be back in this same boat again. I cant allow myself to fall in love with her... a lovesick ninja is a dead ninja! "I'll go warn Lord Godha. You prepare yourself." The young woman sighed as Rikimaru jumped off the roof and ran towards the castle.  
He could never know. His heart has put up barricades. And yet... so has mine... Her mind reeled as she remembered the times that he'd try to protect her when she was younger. How he would make sure she'd get the extra portion of rice, or the first picking of candy every new years. At the time, though, she was deep in puppy love with Tatsumaru, who barely lifted a finger to all her puppy eyes and big smiles. He passed them off, calling her 'kid,' or rubbing her head. I thought the world of him. She smiled, but realized that in the past eight years, she's grown so much more closer to Rikimaru, both spiritually, physically and emotionally, than she ever was to Tatsu. Seeing Tatsu again... sure, it stirred emotions. But it was Rikimaru who saved my life. Her hands involuntarily reached for the sisters bells that she still hadn't given back to Kiku. The young woman's mind whirled back to the days following Tatsumaru's death. The New Year's festival where Rikimaru bought her a jade comb from China because she had her eye on it. He was so upset when I told him that it broke fighting a female ninja while trying to cross a checkpoint. The times when she'd tease Rikimaru for being too uptight. That look he'd give her when he was annoyed. The way he yelled at her for being careless. Oh, the way he would laugh when he was in a good mood. A smile formed on the ninja's cheeks. He knew. He knew something was going to happen the night we went to save Kiku from Mei-Oh. That look he gave me the night before. He was talking crazy. Saying things I'd never imagine coming from his mouth. How he wanted kids to carry on the Azuma legacy. I couldn't give it to him. I was too young. I had thought we had all the time in the world. And the afterglow...how I felt when I realized that he wasn't coming back. How I had wished that I did give him that one wish. But now it's too late... my window of opportunity is gone. She had hardly realized that she was crying when she felt Rikimaru coming towards her.  
He looked at her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" Ayame sighed.  
"Nothing." She mumbled. "I was just thinking about things, that's all. It was a moment of weakness." She looked away, so that the older ninja wouldn't read her face like he's been able to do so many times before. "Rikimaru..." Ayame nearly bit back her tongue. "I was thinking..." He didn't look at her, his eyes seemed to be glued to a spot on the ground.  
"What?"  
"Never mind." She stood up. "Are Godha and Kiku safe?"  
"We're arranging for them to be sent to the Southern State. They'll be fine. I have an uneasy feeling that the Tiger is out plotting her next move." His eyes closed into little slits. Ayame yawned.  
"Beats battling demons. Come on, I'm famished. I haven't eaten in almost a day!" She jumped down from the building and beckoned Rikimaru to join her. "Come on!" He jumped down and ran after her.  
  
II.  
  
The rain was coming down in sheets. One was unable to walk outside without getting pelts on their skin from the hail. Ayame frowned as the thunder rang out. At least we got everyone to safety before the storm. She felt Rikimaru come up from behind.  
"There's smoke coming from about a mile away. Are the traps set?" They crouched down into a little nook in the forest.  
"Yes. I've got the castle surrounded by mines. I scattered some caltrops around the forest. That should keep them busy for a few minutes." A wolf howled in the distance, sending shivers down Ayame's spine. She turned to look up at Rikimaru. "You know, one of us might not make it out alive. Two against an army..."  
"It's the same case everywhere. One of us could have easily died taking on Tenrai." He lowered his voice as the sound of footsteps neared. The intruders came dangerously close to Rikimaru and Ayame's hiding place, but never stopped. Ayame let her breath out. She went to speak, but Rikimaru silenced her. More footsteps came by, and one even stopped before continuing. "I'll go." Rikimaru got up, and jumped silently to the tree before them.  
Ayame waited a few minutes before leaving herself. The forest was on fire with all the unfamiliar ki's. If I can make it through tonight, I can do anything. The spear guards were easy, they never even saw it coming. The archers were a bit harder, seeing as they'd randomly shoot arrows if they thought they heard a noise. The hardest were the female ninjas wondering around. I don't know what it is about those damn female ninjas, but they're always the most vicious. Ayame smiled to herself as she jumped down to kill an archer. Before the spear guard behind the tree could see her, she gutted him. She felt a nearby guard become alerted, and jumped on the limb of a tree.  
"Show yourself!" The guard yelled. "Coward!" As he crouched over his comrade, Ayame swooped down for the kill.  
"I must hurry." She muttered. In the distance, a mine went off. Ayame's lips twisted into a wry smile, and she shook her head. "Idiots." The hail pounded off her armor, making it impossible to stay in one place for too long without raising suspicions. She rushed down the forest, weaving in and out of trees. A voice called out behind her, and she whirled around to see a female ninja at her heels.  
"One of Godha's bitches, I presume." She placed her hand on her blade.  
"Where's your leader?" Ayame demanded. She swung and brought her blades to the girl's throat. The girl spat defiantly. Ayame beheaded her. "Someone had to teach you manners." Ayame cringed as even more mines went off. "What fools!" She slowly made her way towards the castle, watching out for caltrops and any extra mines that might be laying about. She noticed a few dead bodies about. Rikimaru must be well into the castle by now. Luckily for her, she knew the castle like the back of her hand. It was just a matter of finding the Tiger before the Tiger was able to pounce. A chill was sent up Ayame's spine as she entered the castle doors. She lifted her hands up in just enough time to catch the arrow whizzing by. She threw a shuriken back, and listened to a scream. There's an enemy past the door to the right. There's another one down the hall. Rikimaru probably went from the top floor down, so that means... She couldn't finish calculating, as she felt the ki down the hall come closer. Crouching in the corner, she waited until the guard turned his back before she shredded him to ribbons. Down the hall... up the stairs... She went over the structure of the castle quickly before moving. Every twenty seconds she'd look behind her, because the strange feeling that she was being followed was plaguing her.  
There were dead guards scattered throughout this floor and the next. Rikimaru's ki was strong, but still far off. A gleam out the window caught her eye. Lightning lit up the sky, and Ayame looked down to see Tiger glaring up at her. Ayame jumped out the window, and walked towards her.  
"So glad you decided to join me."  
"Call off your pets. There is no way you're getting this estate, by any means."  
"Silly girl! It's not the estate I want." Her eyes flashed, and they seemed to be smiling, although her mouth was not. "It's your head." She drew out her sword.  
Ayame drew her blades. They circled each other before Ayame struck, hitting air. She spun around, and went for a more substantial hit, but got air again.  
"I could dodge you all day." Ayame flared, and caught the lady with a spin back kick. The lady flew a few feet, before catching herself and rushing straight for Ayame's throat. Ayame blocked, and was hit with an axe- kick straight to the shoulder, bringing the ninja to her knees. Then a pain went striking up through her shoulder as the sword pierced her skin.  
"You lose." The lady sneered.  
Ayame fought for breath. "So do you." The lady looked down, and to her amazement, Ayame's blade was shoved deep into her gut. And then the world went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Okay the next chapter is purely fluff, so all you people who get grossed out at Rikimaru/Ayame fluffiness should stop here. And do you really think that I'd kill Ayame off? ( 


	7. The End

"You're making me nervous." The healer sighed as Rikimaru paced back and fourth in Godha's castle.  
"I cant help it." Rikimaru took a deep breath and kneeled down beside Ayame. "Any sign of improving?"  
"It's too early to say. She's lucky you got to her in enough time, or else should would have lost a lot of blood. Good thing it was just a flesh wound, or she'd be in trouble." The healer crouched over Ayame's body, feeling her forehead. "Her fever is rising. It's a good sign, it means her body is fighting the bacteria." She'd been trying to lift Rikimaru's spirits, to no avail, for the last five hours. "There's nothing I can do for her now... there is no poison in her body. We'll just have to wait and see." The lady looked on at Rikimaru's concerned face. "She's really lucky to have you, you know."  
Rikimaru let out a controlled sigh. "If only she realized that." The lady said nothing. Rikimaru continued, "Everything I do is because of her. I've saved her life more times then I think she even realizes." He yawned.  
"I understand. Look, dear, there's nothing we can do right now. You go home and get some rest."  
"No, I'll stay."  
"Then I'll go. If you need me, you know where I'll be." The lady's eyes were sagging, adding even more lines to her aged face. She rose, and walked out of the room, leaving Rikimaru to aid the passed out Ayame.  
His mind began to wander. He couldn't remember how long he'd been in that room by her side. It seemed like days, aeons, since he rushed to her in the courtyard. She was out cold, with the fallen Tiger laying dead next to her. iI tried to get you here as fast as I could. I guess I didn't try hard enough./i He cursed himself. Cursed his weaknesses. Cursed the girl.  
i Why cant you understand? Why cant you even try? His mind reeled to the times when they were younger, and he'd always try to do something nice.i She'd always say 'Don't patronize me!' or 'I don't need you to baby me!' but if Tatsumaru did something nice... 'Oh Tatsu! Hehehhehe!' /iHe didn't allow himself to take the thought further. Instead, he thought back on the new years festival they attended together. The way her body moved, the way her eyes glistened. It was his year, the year of the dragon. He was so happy to have his tiger girl by his side. iThe comb I bought her. How she smiled. I was so upset when she lost it fighting some ninja girl trying to cross a checkpoint... /iHis mind played out their lives from the time Tatsumaru died up until now. iI don't know how she managed to keep her life without me getting her out of scrapes. /iHe looked down at the sleeping Ayame.i Come on, I know you can do this. I'll stay up with you all night if I have to./i  
The night seemed to drag. By the time Rikimaru was tired enough to sleep, the sun was rising. He looked towards the door as the healer entered.  
"You're still up? Oh, dear, get some rest." Rikimaru shook his head. "It does you no good to stay up and worry! Here, drink this." She handed him a sleeping potion, which was refused. "Don't be so silly!" She said in harsh undertones. Finally, after much fussing, Rikimaru agreed.  
Three hours later, Ayame showed her first signs of waking up.  
  
II.  
Ayame opened her eyes, startled by the brightness of the sunlight. She tried getting up, but quickly laid back down when a shooting pain went up her arm. She searched her mind to remember what happened the night before. iDid I kill her? Is she taken care of?/i Her head turned to see Rikimaru sitting with his legs crossed, apparently asleep. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a lady entering.  
"Good! You're up!" The lady's eyes brightened up, and a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.  
"I cant believe I'm still alive." Ayame closed her eyes.  
"You can thank that one." She gestured over towards the sleeping Rikimaru. He stirred, as he heard voices, even in his deep slumber. His eyes opened slowly, and found that both Ayame and the healers eyes were on him.  
"You're up." Was all he said.  
"She's up, but not fully healed. I'm sorry to say that you wont be able to do heavy labor until the wound closes, love." Ayame smiled.  
"I'll manage." Ayame tried getting up, but fell back down as the pain over took her again. Rikimaru kneeled at her side and slowly lifted her to her feet.  
"Can you walk?" Ayame tried moving, but stumbled. Rikimaru caught her. "I'll take you home." She inhaled a long breath before leaning on Rikimaru.  
They walked home in silence.  
  
III.  
  
Ayame's eyes followed Rikimaru as he paced nervously. "What?" she demanded.  
"Nothing." He continued pacing. She took a sip of her green tea.  
"Stop that, would you?" The rain had started up again, and she was still too weak to go home on her own. He stopped, and crouched across from her.  
"A simple thank you would suffice." He glared at her.  
"What are you talking about?" Ayame refused to meet his eyes, and instead gazed at her feet.  
"You know, I'm beginning to feel a little unappreciated here. I've done so much for you. I've saved your ass more times than I have fingers, and what do I have to show for it? Countless scars all over." He sighed and sat back. Ayame's eyes refused to leave her feet. She bit her lip, trying to find words. "Never mind, just forget it." Rikimaru stood up and looked out the window. "I'll help you home." He kneeled down and went to help her too her feet, but she stopped him.  
"No." She pushed him away, and then grabbed him back by the shirt, dragging him close to her. He tried to pull away, but found himself giving into her. He went numb as she pressed her lips against his. The moment lingered in his head. A moment too long. He pulled away.  
"Ayame... we cant..." Rikimaru tried avoiding her eyes.  
"Oh Rikimaru, I'm so sorry." Ayame felt so venerable. Her eyes wandered back down to her feet. A tear started to form in her eye, and she battled to keep it there. Startled, she looked up as Rikimaru buried his head in her hair, inhaling her in. Softly, he kissed her down her neck, and nuzzled his head in her shoulder. Ayame fought to keep her breath as her body responded. Slowly, he laid himself on top of her and held her.  
"Can you walk?" He whispered in her ear.  
She took his head into her hands and stared into his eyes. "No." She smiled. For the first time in her life, she liked feeling helpless. Rikimaru rolled off of her, and sat up.  
"You look so silly in my clothes." Rikimaru laughed. In the chaos of bandaging up her wound, he pulled his extra pair of clothes out to redress her with. She looked down at herself.  
"Shut up!" She pushed him down, and they play wrestled until her shoulder started hurting again. He kissed her and she smiled at him.  
"I've always loved you, Ayame."  
"I... I guess I have too..." She smiled sheepishly. He held her in his arms, where she drifted in and out of sleep. After a couple of hours, she woke up.  
  
With all her might she managed to stand up and hobble towards the window, where the rain had stopped, and a rainbow appeared to wipe the clouds away. She glanced back at Rikimaru and smiled, and he knew that at that moment she couldn't have been more beautiful. 


End file.
